Memorias Yōkai
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los días inolvidables de los Yōkai y uno que otro ser, deben ser relatados... Del universo de Ichizoku y Okami. AU, Mpreg, Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

Una serie de _drabbles_ del universo de _Ichizoku_ y _Ôkami_.

Con gran cariño para esas personitas que me siguieron en Okami, ellas saben... Muchísimas gracias!

 **Feroz**

El bebé estaba mas que impresionado de la forma real de su Sessōmaru.

El gran demonio que lo había aceptado, dijo que era su hermano y si bien el cachorrito no comprendía del todo la palabra, sabía que era como estar bajo la protección de ese _Inugami._

Por eso cuando vio al demonio cambiar –a ese enorme perro–, InuYasha casi babeó de admiración, admiración que lo llevó a estar en el salón en ese momento, a lado de su _aniki_ y hacer un esfuerzo…

InuYasha se esforzó y pujó…

Naraku alzó una ceja y Sesshōmaru cuestionó:

–¿Qué está haciendo?

–Yo… no lo sé, mi señor…

–Dijiste que no era un bebé que necesitara esa clase de… _cuidados_.

Y es que la posición de InuYasha y el esfuerzo que se notaba hacía, guió a los dos adultos a deducir que este estaba…

–Tú lo trajiste. Tú lo cambias. –ordenó tajante el Lord.

Naraku se mentalizó para cambiar… pañales, pero….

–¡No! ¡Yo _Inu_ gande! _–aclaró_ el cachorrillo.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ observó al cachorro, comprendiendo por fin lo que este intentaba y por eso se lo comunicó a su Capitán.

–Él quiere cambiar a su forma canina. –dedujo Sesshōmaru.

–Oh… ¿La tiene?

Sesshōmaru alzó una mano para detener cualquier conversación, pues el _hanyō_ seguía afanándose...

Sin embargo lo que los mayores sabían, pero InuYasha iba a descubrir, es que él no cambiaba a perro demonio y lo único que consiguió con su labor fue…

El ruido característico se escuchó y al concluir, el _hanyō_ de orejitas era un tomate rojo en todo su esplendor, lágrimas no derramadas de vergüenza se notaban en sus ojos ámbar.

Naraku no supo si reír o correr y llevarlo para salir de la mira de la posible gran ira de su señor, sin embargo lo que nunca esperó, el Capitán pelinegro, fue…

La carcajada divertida de Sesshōmaru…

Al ver ese asombroso suceso, Naraku se quedó impactado. InuYasha sorbió la nariz y después de ver al señor riendo… se contagió y se rió también.

Cuando el Lord pudo dejar de carcajearse; se levantó y fue hasta InuYasha alzándolo en brazos…

–No puedes ser un Gran _Inu_ , pero hiciste un _Gran esfuerzo._

 _..._

Espero que les gusten estos drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rīdā**

La cosa esponjosa le pareció hipnótica. El bebé fijó sus ojos azules en el objeto que se movía de un lado a otro. Sin embargo la pieza se fue alejando y el cachorrillo frunció el ceño molesto, más no sé dejó llevar por la tristeza.

El cachorrillo gateó hacia su objetivo. Al estar en el suelo reunió cada miligramo de tenacidad y se incorporó tambaleante. Al tener a mano su meta, abrió la boquita y con todas sus fuerzas mordió la cosa esponjosa…

–¡Ayyy!

Gritó sin pudor y con ganas… Okamimaru.

Al girarse para ver a su atacante, tuvo que evitar las lágrimas de dolor e intentar que Kōga soltara… su cola.

Y es que el valiente _Rīdā_ se debatía entre llorar de dolor o llorar de orgullo al ver que su hijo, había dado su primer paso y _cazado_ su primer presa.

* * *

…

Muchas gracias por el recibimiento de estos _drabbles_.

Lunática Drake Dark, kane-noona, Lima86, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Sakura1402, Gabycha y Alba Marina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Visita Indeseada**

* * *

Cruzó el camino tranquilamente; el paisaje contrastaba con la fama del señor de ese lugar. Por eso era tan atrayente hacer esa visita y tratar esa alianza con este.

El camino de tierra lo guió hasta un enorme y lujoso castillo, en el que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. El invitado se internó en el lugar y observó el lujo.

000

Los _Inu_ realizaban sus labores sin preocuparse. Los guerreros hacían las rondas sin interrupciones y dentro –en la casa principal– Sesshōmaru tomaba un poco de _sake_ rodeado por su familia. Kōga e InuYasha estaban de visita; por lo que el ceño fruncido del de orejitas ya era más que visible.

InuYasha se dirigió hacia su hermano:

– _Eso_ está paseando en el castillo.

–Lo sé. –respondió sereno el de luna en la frente.

Naraku y Yû esperaban también –al igual que el _hanyō_ de cabello plata–a que el _Dai-Yôkai_ ordenara la cacería.

–Quiero romperle el cuello o cortarlo en cachitos. –exigió InuYasha.

Kōga negó y tomó del hombro a su esposo.

–Si tu hermano quiere que lo dejemos que vagabundee…, esperaremos.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos, más no se opuso.

Yûko se levantó.

–Salgamos al jardín.

Dijo a Miku y a Taisei, mas este último se negó a seguirlos, después de todo su sangre guerrera lo obligaba a esperar –al igual que los demás– a que su padre dijera…

–Vayan por él.

Se escuchó en ese instante de la boca de Sesshōmaru. InuYasha y Yû fueron los primeros en salir seguidos de Naraku. Kōga no salió y la mirada del Lord se fijó en él:

–Quiero que InuYasha se divierta un poco. –explicó el lobo.

La sonrisa del lord hacia el lobo, fue de complicidad.

000

El invitado fue rodeado de pronto por varios guerreros, que solo necesitaron que el aroma de sus _bocchan_ cambiara a uno agresivo y se alistaron.

Yû llegó hasta el patio donde el _Ayakashi_ ya se había dejado ver. Sintiendo inútil pasar desapercibido, pues al parecer con estos _Yôkai_ nunca funcionó su poder.

InuYasha llegó a lado de su sobrino, que estaba con la espada desenvainada.

–¿Quién eres?

El invitado sonrió y el sol del ocaso iluminó su cabello dorado y negro.

–Me llaman Nurarihyon…*

Los dos _bocchan_ negaron, al no reconocer el nombre, más Naraku caminó hacia el _Ayakashi_ …

–Eres el Comandante del desfile.**

El invitado asintió y colocó una de su mando dentro del _Yukata._

–Eso dicen. Me agradaría ver a su Señor.

–Oh, él también quiere verte. –dijo malicioso InuYasha.

Los guerreros se retiraron, dejando que los _bocchan_ y el capitán llevarán al advenedizo, con el Lord.

En el transcurso, Nurarihyon no pudo dejar de preguntar:

–¿Cómo me notaron?

–Desde que llegaste a nuestras fronteras, los guerreros te olfatearon y avisaron al lord.

–Vaya, la fama de su clan no es en vano, tienen buenos guardias. –opinó el visitante.

Yû se rió divertido.

–Cualquiera de nosotros te hubiese notado.

El de cabello dorado y negro, observó a Yû –que ya era un adolecente– y sonrió.

–Sabía que esta visita era muy importante.

InuYasha intervino:

–¿De qué hablas?

Nurarihyon respondió sin dejar de observar el pasillo:

–Usted joven _Inu_ es un líder e hijo también de Inu no Taisho, mas espero hablar con su hermano mayor antes.

–Loco.

Fue la respuesta del _hanyō_ de orejitas.

El grupo llegó al salón donde Sesshōmaru se encontraba y al entrar en este; los ojos ámbar del lord, se fijaron en el visitante.

–En otro tiempo hubiese ordenado tu muerte inmediata. –articuló tranquilo el de Luna en la frente.

–Lo sé. Espero que se me permita tener unas palabras.

Sesshōmaru movió la mano para dar el permiso.

–Me agradaría que su clan se uniera al mío.

Sesshōmaru miró al _Ayakashi_ largo rato, antes de responder.

–Mi clan ya tiene una alianza. Una fuerte. Sé quién eres y a quien diriges. El _Hyakki Yako...**_

–…

Nurarihyon no negó lo dicho por le Lord del Oeste y este siguió.

–A ti y a tu… _clan,_ les agrada mostrarse ante los humanos y hacer tonterías.

El _yôkai_ de cabello dorado argumentó.

–Nos divertimos, solo eso.

–… Ya. No me interesa tener una alianza contigo ni con los tuyos. Lo que buscas es mi fuerza y la de mis aliados.

Nurarihyon tomó _sake_ –por supuesto que no fuese invitado, no significaba que Sesshōmaru olvidara la cortesía– y respondió.

–Tenía que intentarlo. –aceptó resignado– No solo yo tengo un poco de fama. La que le precede a usted y los suyos, ha cruzado fronteras y se han hecho leyendas.

–…

–Espero hacer a mi _Ichizoku_ tan fuerte que algún día puede enfrentar al suyo, aunque sea solo un encuentro amistoso.

Sesshōmaru miró al otro líder y asintió. No podía negar el valor de ese _yôkai_ al entrar a su territorio y castillo.

–Esperaremos ese día.

Las sonrisas traviesas de Naraku, InuYasha. Kōga y Yû; acompañaron la respuesta de Sesshōmaru.

Poco después, Nurarihyon fue escoltado fuera de las tierras del Oeste, y si bien su misión había fracasado, no lo sentía tanto, pues el que, el señor del Oeste lo hubiera tomado en serio y que sellarán esa promesa, de enfrentarse en un futuro; fue muy solemne y todo un logro.

…

* * *

*Personaje de Nurarihyon no Mago.

** _Hyakki Yako_ (Desfile Nocturno de los 100 Demonios)

La leyenda sobre _Hyakki Yako_ , literalmente el Desfile Nocturno de los 100 Demonios, es uno de los cuentos más famosos del folklore japonés. Aparece por primera vez en un texto budista del siglo 13, donde se narra sobre la terrorífica noche en que una legión de onis, _yôkais_ y otras criaturas salieron del inframundo hacia la superficie. En una versión se dice que el desfile aconteció en la avenida _Ichijo-dori_ de Kyoto a finales de los 1100s.

Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

Muchas gracias:

Kane-noona, Lunática Drake Dark, Gabycha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Kenia Abraxas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cita**

* * *

Las inexistentes arrugas en el ropaje de Irasue, fueron aplizadas por Kana. La _Inu_ _no_ _Kami_ rozó su peinado buscando cabellos sueltos.

Kana admiró de nuevo a su señora y con algo de timidez, comentó:

–Mi señora es hermosa. El General es afortunado.

Irasue miró a la pequeña _hanyō_ y sonrió un poco.

–Debe considerarse de ese modo, pues le di una oportunidad.

Kana movió la cabeza asintiendo.

La pequeña de cabello blanco pensó en todas esas ocasiones en las que el legendario General Perro observaba a Irasue- _sama_ y sus ojos brillaban de algo que parecía inundar al _Inugami_.

Por esa en la ocasión de hacía poco, en la que la _yōkai_ , dijo:

 _–Bien Inu no Taisho, acepto y espero no arrepentirme._

 _Kana y el aludido se quedaron muy asombrados._

 _Eso hasta que …_

 _–¡No te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro!_

 _Exclamó el General y se retiró del lugar velozmente, para –según sus palabras– alistar todo._

El día esperado, llegó e Irasue estaba lista, esperando a Inu no Taisho.

La imponente figura del General atravesaba el puente en ese momento y al ver a Irasue en la parte inferior de la escalinata, apresuró el paso.

El _Dai_ \- _Yōkai_ arribó junto a la Deidad y ella lo observó:

–Fuiste puntual.

–A decir verdad, ya estaba cerca y esperé a que bajaras.

Irasue. Sonrió levemente y caminó seguida de Kana. Inu no Taisho, no objeto a que la pequeña fuese con ellos, sabía de antemano que Irasue era una _Hime_.

Los dos _Inugami_ , caminaron saliendo del puente y si bien el Inframundo no era un lugar para el romance, con estar cerca, a ellos les parecía suficiente.

Kana caminaba detrás de los _Inu_ , admirando la hermosa pareja que hacían.

En un lugar rocoso y lleno de niebla, el de coleta opinó.

–Deberíamos dar una vuelta por _Takamanohara_.*

–Está bien sólo caminar por el _Ama_ _no_ _uki_ _hashi_ **

–¿Segura?

–Si. No deseo ver _Izanagi_ -s _ama_.

Inu no Taisho estuvo de acuerdo.

Algo de música se escuchó e Irasue se giró a ver al _Inu_.

–¿Música?

–Si.

–¿Me pregunto cómo lo habrás conseguido?

–Todo lo necesario para que esté paseo te agrade, Irasue.

El _Inugami_ respondió. Kana curiosa buscó el origen del sonido y al acercarse un poco a este, notó divertida, como el Gran Sabio acompañado de otros _Yōkai_ tocaban y cantaban. Cuando el espíritu del Gran lobo, vio a la menor, se colocó un dedo en los labios en gesto de secreto y Kana sonrió en complicidad.

Kana regresó con la pareja de _Inugami_ , mientras Inu no Taisho, le había ofrecido su mano a Irasue para bajar por una pendiente y si bien no era ni de lejos peligroso el paso, Inu no Taisho no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tocar a la hermosa _Yōkai_.

–Es un paseo y sólo por el puente, desearía hacer más, para agasajarte.

–Piensas demasiado, el tiempo en el que recorrimos el mundo de los vivos de norte a sur, ya pasó. Ahora y aquí es lo único y no es malo.

El de coleta no dijo nada, más sus recuerdos en el mundo de los vivos se reavivaron y mencionó:

–Sé que no eres de las que demuestra las emociones…

La Yōkai suspiró y dejó que _ese tema_ saliera a la superficie.

–Y ese fue el motivo por el que amaste de esa humana.

Inu no Taisho se detuvo y encaró a Irasue. Era hora de confesarse.

–Soy un poderoso _Dai_ \- _Yōkai_ , sin embargo, mi hijo y tú lo eran también; nunca sentí que me necesitaran como yo a ustedes.

Irasue no tuvo que pensar la respuesta, tuvo siglos para hacerlo.

–Mi hijo y yo, no se nos hace fácil demostrar cuando amamos o necesitamos; más no significa que no exista esa sensación dentro de nosotros. Buscaste sentirte útil, y protector, aún si con ello perdías algo en el camino.

–Sesshōmaru... –aseguró el _Inugami._

–Su admiración.

–¿Su respeto?

Irasue notó el dejo de miedo en la voz de Inu no Taisho y se abanico, respondiendo:

–No, pero casi. –concluyó.

–Orgulloso como tú. –articulo el General al recordar que Sesshōmaru se enfureció por su relación con una humana.

–Orgulloso de su sangre y herencia… –defendió Irasue, pero agregó– algo que dejó de lado, pues _alguien_ lo orilló a hacerlo.

–Si, estoy consciente de que cuando nos dejaste, debí acercarme a él.

Respondió el Dai-Yokai creyendo que lo dicho por la Inu no Kami fue un reclamo. Irasue sonrió con indulgencia y:

–No lo hiciste, sin embargo dejaste a InuYasha y él hizo el trabajo.

Inu no Taisho se rió divertido al comprender.

–Irasue, lo dije ya, más lo repetiré siempre. Gracias por no culpar a InuYasha y en cambio aceptarlo.

–El es un _bocchan_ educado y amado por mi hijo, y lo estimo... Mucho.

La pareja estuvo en silencio por un momento.

–... Inu no Taisho, fuiste mi esposo y eres el padre de mi hijo, más ¿que buscas en este lugar y tiempo?

Sinceridad pidió la Yōkai y eso le daría el Inugami.

–Lo que siempre busqué, desde que nos comprometieron, tú por ser _Inu_ _no_ _Kami_ y yo por ser Inu no Taisho tu guardián …

–¿Y eso es?

–Tu amor…

Kana se alejó discretamente de la pareja al escuchar eso.

Irasue buscó las palabras que no fueran hirientes; pero si honestas para contestar.

–Lo de Izayoi fue después de mí y no debo culparte por ello, más … – El _Inugami_ temió lo que diría la _Yōkai_ – no me pidas confiar sin duda en tu amor. La amaste tanto como para morir por ella…Y llegas aquí diciendo que nunca dejaste de amarme. Lo lamento, no puedo creerte, pero tampoco guardo molestia o rencor por ello. Eres muy importante para mí Inu no Taisho, fuiste un guardián leal y tuvimos un hijo, seamos en esta eterna juventud, buenos amigos, cómplices… y padres.

Inu no Taisho observaba el horizonte, pensando en las palabras de Irasue y ciertamente en como debió dolerle a esta y a Sesshōmaru _la_ _clase_ de muerte que tuvo.

Ella decidió que esa cita ya llegaba a su final y es que lo que Inu no Taisho debía pensar y aceptar, debía ser a solas.

Irasue se giró y notó con diversión que por el camino que el General y ella habían recorrido, había pétalos de Sakuras.

–Tienes buenos amigos.

El aludido se giró y guardó bajo siete llaves, cualquier deprimente pensamiento.

–Ellos no sólo lo hacen por mí.

Irasue se sonrojo tenuemente y cubriendo su sonrisa con el abanico, mencionó:

–Permite que te haga un regalo.

–No es necesario.

–Yo lo necesito. –El General ya no se opuso– Tu herencia, Inu no Taisho, te juro que no se perderá.

–¿Eso que significa?

Irasue sonrió y se encaminó de regreso a su trono; ya se vería en un futuro lo que su promesa significaba.

Kana regresó a su lugar detrás de las dos poderosas presencias. Ella se sentía triste por el General, sin embargo no sabía mucho del pasado de la pareja, para saber del porque de la negación de Irasue.

Cuando el trio llegó a su destino; las sonrisas del _Inugami_ habían regresado.

Esa fue una cita con resultados veraces y la verdad... no era siempre con finales felices.

…

* * *

*Takamanohara (高天原): Lit. "alta llanura celestial". Es la morada de los Dioses. Se dice que está connectado con el mundo terrenal por un puente llamado " _Ama no uki hashi"._

 _Ashihara no Nakatsukuni_ (葦原の中つ国): lit. "tierra central de las llanuras de caña". Mundo terrenal donde viven los seres humanos. También se encuentran algunos dioses o espíritus de la naturaleza, pero en planos diferentes

 _Yomi no kuni_ (黄 泉の国): lit. "tierra del manantial amarillo (inframundo)". Lugar donde van a parar las almas de los muertos. No es un lugar de sufrimiento como el infierno cristiano, sino simplemente un lugar donde los muertos van a terminar su existencia. Según el Kojiki "un lugar donde los muertos van a morar y a pudrirse eternamente.

 _**Ama-no uki-hashi_ (puente que conecta el cielo y la tierra)

***Él y su esposa _Izanami_ crearon muchas islas, deidades y antepasados de Japón. Cuando Izanami murió dando a luz, Izanagi intentó (pero falló) rescatarla del Yomi (el inframundo). En el rito de limpieza posterior a su regreso, él engendró a Amaterasu (la diosa del Sol) de su ojo derecho, Tsukuyomi (el dios de la Luna) de su ojo izquierdo, y Susanoo (el dios de las tormentas y tempestades) de su nariz.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar:

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kane- noona, Lady StarFireLight, Chiharu –InuYasha haciendo un esfuerzo por su _aniki;_ Kōga todo un _cazador_ jajaja Pues sip en un combate por más amistoso que sea habrá heridos, más siempre quise que estos dos poderosos _Yōkai_ se enfrentarán jejeje Muchas gracias y bienvenida.

En mi defensa debo decir que siempre he creído –si bien me agrada InuYasha– que Inu no Taisho la regó al dejarse matar por Izayoi y en mi loca opinión no creo que haya amado a Irasue ni a Sesshōmaru. Claro es mi opinión, si alguien me explica lo contrario haré otro drabble referente a esta pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Futuro**

* * *

Sesshōmaru y Naraku bebían un poco de sake.

El capitán, dejó la Tacita y miró al _Inugami,_ con curiosidad.

–No pareció muy molesto... ¡Y no es que yo deseara que lo estuviera!

–Son una pareja, trabajan juntos para hacer de su clan uno fuerte y de sus _yōkais_ que vivan bien. Un hijo es algo que si bien no lo esperaba biológico de ellos, se sería natural en algún momento.

–Adoptado. –opinó Naraku.

–Si.

El pelinegro sirvió otra ronda para ambos y suspiró.

–Ellos deben estar más que felices.

–Como tú y yo, cuando Yû venía en camino.

Naraku sintió el calor de su pareja, cuando esté lo acercó y recorrió con una de las manos su vientre.

Ellos terminarían con ese último embarazo su línea de herederos... InuYasha y Kōga, la iniciaban.

000

En la habitación de la joven pareja. Kōga velaba el sueño de el _hanyō_. Kōga acariciaba el cabello plata, mientras susurraba…

...Te amo tanto… que duele…

Y no era frase dicha sin pensar, era lo que sentía el _Rīdā_ del _Ōkami_.

Era saber que cada pequeña cosa de InuYasha o relacionada a este, eran su mundo. Vigilar que el de orejitas fuese feliz; que ni la mínima molestia le fuese causada, sin cuartear su libertad, era una constante en su vida; como lo era la sensación del gran amor con el que correspondía el de orejitas. A veces Kōga se preguntaba ¿si su esposo y él no compartían un alma?, pues sólo con este se sintió un _Yōkai_ pleno.

Ahora con un futuro donde todas esos maravillosos detalles sería cobijo y guía para un ser creado por ellos y su amor; el lobo de ojos azules dejaba que su inmensa felicidad se desbordará en lágrimas silenciosas.

000

La partida de Yû fue dolorosa, sin embargo atenuada por la gran noticia de InuYasha. Este –ya con las debidas instrucciones de Ren y las respectivas infusiones para los malestares– almorzaba tranquilamente y muy bien; acompañado de su _aniki_ , el único que ya estaba levantado.

Cuando el de orejitas bebió algo de té, dejó su taza y…

–¿ _Aniki_ …?

–¿Si?

–¿Seré un buen padre?

Sesshōmaru miró a su hermano y sin pizca de duda en su voz, respondió:

–Por supuesto.

InuYasha no alejó la mirada de su hermano y este pudo ver la sonrisa formarse en los labios del _hanyō_.

–Quiero ser, por lo menos … la mitad de lo bueno que fuiste tú.

Un silencio cómplice entre los hermanos se extendió en el salón.

…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Gabycha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Chiharu –No me pude resistir a estos dos _Inugamis_ y poner un alto al General que me decepcionó – y kane- noona

Si les quedó alguna duda o deseo en **_Ōkami_** o **_Ichizoku,_** puedo hacer un drabble ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Cachorros**

* * *

La reunión era seria –por estar varios líderes en ella–, sin embargo siendo todos amigos cercanos, se dejó un poco la formalidad de lado.

Yû asintió a una petición de visita del _Rīdā_ de los _Kitsune_ a su castillo.

–Será un placer tenerte de visita Shippō-s _an_.

El zorro castaño, sonrió.

–Bien, bien.

Sesshōmaru dio por concluida la reunión y ordenó que la comida fuese servida.

000

Miku cuidaba de la hermosa adolescente Yûko, quien lo llamó…

–Siéntate a mi lado.

–No mi señora, eso no es bien visto.

Yûko agitó la mano.

–No exageres.

Miku no supo si obedecer a la futura _Inu_ _no_ _Kami_ o no.

Naraku evitó que el jovencito tuviera que decidir.

–Siéntate, Miku, tus padres están de viaje y en su representación debes actuar como los mejores capitanes de Sesshōmaru-sa _ma_ y ellos son de mucha confianza.

Miku obedeció y para que no se sintiera incómodo, Naraku sentó a un muy modosito y tímido Byakuya a su lado.

El cachorrillo sonrió hacia Miku:

–¿Queres?

Ofreció de su bola de arroz a Miku. El joven soldado fingió morderla y Byakuya fue feliz.

000

En su lugar, InuYasha miró a su alrededor y codeó a Kōga.

–¿Y los cachorros?

El _Rīdā_ del _Ōkami_ no supo responder, pues sus hijos desaparecían en cuanto llegaban al castillo de Sesshōmaru; porque eran muy queridos y cuidados por los _Inu_.

000

Taisei sentado a lado de su hermano mayor, al escuchar que la reunión formal llegaba a su fin; gruñó y jaló su esponjosa estola…

–¡Deja de morderla, Ryûsei!*

El cachorrillo de cabello negro movió la colita sin soltar la estola.

Taisei luchó con su primito por el esponjoso objeto.

Yû se sobo las sienes y llamó la atención a esos dos.

–Ryûsei… –No hubo respuesta, luego lo intento con...– ¡Taisei! Él es un pequeño de tres años.

–¿Si? Eso no evita que siempre quiera comerse algo de mi.

Yû sonrió al ver a su enfurruñado hermano menor.

–Ryûsei te admira.

Taisei bufo para nada convencido.

–El que tengas dos parejas te ha vuelto crédulo, _nii_ - _san_.

Ginta y Hakkaku resultaron más que sus capitanes, convirtiéndose en sus parejas, y dejó perplejo a más de uno, pero fueron aceptados después de todo.

Yû jaló juguetonamente, una oreja de su _Otōto_.

–No seas irrespetuoso.

Taisei negó, pero luego sintió un peso sobre su extremidades. Ryûsei ya estaba sentado en su regazo, sonriéndole feliz.

–Eres un mocoso travieso.

Sentenció Taisei, pero su mirada amable –muy poco vista– desmentía ese _regaño_.

000

InuYasha fue hasta donde sus sobrinos varones se encontraban y cargó a Ryûsei de regreso con Kōga y él.

Cuando el lobo de ojos azules tomó a su primogénito, InuYasha buscó a su otro hijo, más no lo vio por ningún lado.

Sesshōmaru se acomodó para tomar sus alimentos, pero antes llamó a su hermano.

–InuYasha…

El de orejitas caminó hasta el mayor y se hincó a su lado.

–¿Buscas a Taiyô…?**

–Si.

Sesshōmaru rebuscó entre _Mokomoko_ y sacó a un adormilado cachorro de ahí.

–Aquí está.

–¡Oh por _Enma_! ¡¿Estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?!

Sesshōmaru le quitó importancia al hecho.

–¿De que te asombras? tú hacías lo mismo.

–¡ _Aniki_!

 _Chilló_ avergonzado el _hanyō_ con las mejillas rojas. Taiyô ajeno a todo, despertó al no sentir el calor de _Mokomoko_.

–¿Pa?

InuYasha sonrió y acomodó a su hijo de nuevo sobre su hombro.

–Duerme otro rato.

El infante no se hizo del rogar. Si definitivamente todos los cachorros eran amados.

…

* * *

*Ryûsei (estrella fugaz)

Nombre compuesto: Ryû (fluir) + Sei (estrella) Significado: Estrella fugaz, meteoro.

**Taiyô (El Sol)

Significado: El Sol, Sistema Solar Significado abstracto: Que será grande y brillante como el sol.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Gabycha, Chiharu – esos hermanos tan especiales – y Lunática Drake Dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Espada**

* * *

Sesshōmaru miró a su hijo envuelto en los brazos de Naraku y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la de su _Otōto_.

InuYasha se removió y aún bostezando y restregándose los ojitos; vio a su hermano.

–Voy a salir, cuida de Naraku y Yû.

El _hanyō_ , ya más despierto gruñó:

–Yo quiero ir contigo.

* * *

–No tardaré.

–Pero …

–Estás a cargo.

InuYasha se quedó quieto, pues lo que decía su _aniki_ , era muy importante.

Después de todo Yû necesitaba protección y Naraku ayuda.

El _hanyō_ sonrió ufano, al asentir:

–Cuenta conmigo, _aniki_.

Sesshōmaru se acomodó a Mokomoko y salió de la habitación caminando por el pasillo.

Tomohisa salió desde las sombras a su encuentro, bajando la escalinata del edificio que moraba el Lord y allegados.

–¿Mi señor, saldrá?

–Si.

–¿A quien llevará de escolta, Sesshōmaru- _sama?_

El _Dai-Yō_ _kai_ negó.

–Es un viaje que deseo hacer solo.

–Como ordene el Lord.

Tomohisa hizo un movimiento y los guardias nocturnos se retiraron a sus rondas, de nuevo.

La imponente figura del _Inugami_ , apareció y se elevó por los aires.

000

Sesshōmaru volaba pensando que si bien creyó que algún día haría eso, nunca consideró que ese inmenso sentimiento que lo embargaba –al pensar en su hijo–, lo guiara. Siempre creyó que al igual que Inu no Taisho él haría ese viaje, por cubrir una costumbre, más todo era muy diferente; amaba tanto a Yû que ese viaje le era deseado y estaba seguro, lo atesoraría como un gran recuerdo.

A mediodía Sesshōmaru vislumbró la montaña de fuego.

Tōtōsai no lo esperaba. Sesshōmaru no era muy cercano al herrero _Yōkai_ , sin embargo sabía que era el mejor en su trabajo.

El Señor del Oeste, se quedó un momento sin avanzar, considerando dar media vuelta y mejor ir con Kaijinbō.

El Lord sopesó sus elecciones; Kaijinbō podía crear armas excepcionales y la relación con este no era tirante; por otro lado Tōtōsai era el maestro y creador de _Tenseiga_ y _Tessaiga_ , más al igual que Myōga, no lo toleraba por la incesante comparación que hacían de su padre y él.

… _Decisiones, decisiones_ …

Sesshōmaru, se inclinó por uno de los herreros y estaba dando la vuelta.

Tōtōsai, mirando al cielo, notó el movimiento de retirada del Lord y sin dilación montó a Mo-Mo y partió al encuentro de Sesshōmaru.

Al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca de este, llamó:

–¡Sesshōmaru- _sama!_

El mencionado se giró y vio al maestro herrero, sin muchas ganas se detuvo y esperó por él.

Tōtōsai paró a Mo-Mo y se armó de valor… el día esperado, había llegado.

–Supe del nacimiento de su heredero.

–…

–Y de las asombrosas circunstancias en las que se dio. Han pasado meses, más lo he esperado desde que su hijo nació.

–¿Por que? –preguntó suspicaz el de Luna en la frente.

Tōtōsai se meso la barba, pensando en decir lo que el Lord pedía, sin que este se molestara al sacar a colación al General.

–Su padre … cuando vino a que hiciera a _Tenseiga_ , dijo… –El herrero puso una mirada melancólica– Cuando yo forjaba su espada, él miraba al horizonte y su mirada era de puro orgullo y si se me permite decirlo, de amor paternal. –Sesshōmaru trató de no rodar los ojos al escuchar al viejo herrero– El General dijo…

… _Algún día, mi hijo será un poderoso Dai- Yōkai, tendrá a grandes guerreros a su mando, hará del Ichizoku Inu el más fuerte de todos los Yōkai y su fama cruzará este y el otro mundo …_

–No lo dudo, mi señor.

– _Pero eso se verá opacado por lo que el amor a un hijo le proporcionará y cuando ese día llegue, Sesshōmaru vendrá con el mismo amor con el que hoy vine yo y dará una poderosa e incalculable protección a su hijo…_

…Eso dijo el gran Inu no Taisho. –concluyó Tōtōsai.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, más pasó al herrero y bajó a la casa de este. Tōtōsai le siguió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca.

El colmillo fue retirado y el Señor del Oeste no se inmutó. Los golpes y el calor de la forja inundaron el lugar y Tōtōsai al estar esculpiendo, fijó la vista en el de Luna en la frente; Sesshōmaru no hablaría, más deseó creer que pensó lo mismo que cientos de años antes, pensó el General Perro.

Pasó la mayor parte del día y cuando las estrellas estaban brillando en el cielo, el herrero anuncio:

–Ya está lista, Sesshōmaru-s _ama_.

El _Inugami_ tomó la espada y la miró detenidamente …

 _–Eien_ _no_ _tetsu_ ,* existe.

Tōtōsai vio partir, poco después a Sesshōmaru y consideró que si bien las joyas que pagó este, era y muy buenas, lo era más ver a ese _Dai_ \- _Yōkai_ con una mirada de felicidad, nunca antes conocida por él.

000

Al llegar a su castillo, Sesshōmaru guardó la espada en ese sótano, donde todas las otras habían esperado a que sus protegidos crecieran y las empuñarán.

* * *

*Hierro Eterno.

…

Muchísimas gracias:

mai Star of Darkness, Lunática Drake Dark, kane-noona, Gabycha y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter


	8. Chapter 8

**Lord**

* * *

Con diez años de edad Taisei –como vaticinaron muchos– era todo un _bocchan_ que salía a visitar a los aliados del _Ichizoku_ _Inu_ ; en esa ocasión iba con su papá, su escolta: Kuro y Yūri –un joven guerrero– y con su tío político, Kōga.

El _Rīdā_ del _Ōkami_ , se colocó a la par del joven _Inu_ y Naraku, preguntando:

–¿Byakuya está mejor? – preguntó el lobo.

Naraku respondió:

–De hecho, sólo fue la molestia de sus colmillos. Pero como ninguno de mis otros hijos, sintieron molestia, no sabíamos lo que sucedía.

El de coleta asintió agregando:

–Tampoco los gemelos o por lo menos no aún, de por si son un torbellino, sanos, no me los quiero imaginar, enfermos…

Naraku se rió divertido.

–Si, no quisiera verlos así.

Taisei sonrió de lado pensando en esos bebés, su hermano y sobrinos; eran tan diferentes. Byakuya tan tranquilo, en cambio Ryûsei y Taiyô eran muy activos por decirles de algún modo a ese par de torbellinos.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando el aire frío se sintió y los lobos e _Inu_ se acomodaron sus abrigos.

Kōga miró hacia la cima donde los del _Yōrō-Zoku_ habitaba y comentó:

–Es extraño que Tomohisa y su clan necesiten semillas, son muy precavidos en cuanto a guardar lo necesario para invierno.

Naraku asintió, agregando:

–Ciertamente. Ya nos contarán cuando lleguemos.

El viaje que hicieron los del _Ōkami_ y los _Inu_ , fue precisamente para llevar semillas a los del _Yōrō_ -Zoku, pues estas escasearon en las montañas nevadas.

000

La aldea de los lobos del norte, se notaba más habitada, pero no era extraño que al sentirse seguros y fuertes, los del clan estuvieron listos para tener cachorros.

Por la creciente población y por algunos _Tengu_ que llegaron a la zona a habitar, –escapando de la creciente oleada de humanos que se asentaban donde podían– las semillas no alcanzaron para replantar lo consumido en invierno.

Tomohisa estaba a mitad del camino a la aldea esperando a los aliados.

Un _Tengu_ –el líder del pequeño grupo– se encontraba con él.

El _Yōkai_ alado, alzó el vuelo, más bajó casi de inmediato.

–Hay un pequeño grupo llegando a la falda de la montaña.

–Deben ser ellos. Naraku y Kōga.

–Oh.

Tomohisa y su acompañante, no tuvieron que esperar mucho y vieron arribar a los visitantes.

El _Rīdā_ de los lobos de la montaña, saludó a Kōga y a Naraku, por supuesto sin olvidar al joven señor.

El _Inu_ presentó al _Tengu_ , que a pesar de ser el guía de su grupo, aceptó estar bajo el mando de Tomohisa, para obtener el permiso de radicar en su territorio.

El _Tengu_ saludó y agregó:

–Como _Rī_ _dās_ de otros clanes, les agradezco que hayan intervenido para que Tomohisa- _sama,_ nos haya aceptado.

–No tienes que decirlo. –opinó Kōga.

–Yo considero que si y me gustaría ver alguna vez a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ para agradecerle también.

Naraku intervino.

–Si continúan aquí, podrás verlo.

El _Tengu_ asintió y todos reunidos subieron a la aldea.

Ayame los recibió con todas las formalidades y les invitó a tomar un almuerzo un poco tardío.

Los aliados avanzaron rumbo a las cabañas y los lobos al pasar, los miraban con respeto.

Taisei no parecía prestar atención a nada de su alrededor, sin embargo, como su padre lo hacía, miraba sin que se notará su objetivo.

000

Los jóvenes lobos iban de aquí a allá, ayudando en lo que se les requería; La mayoría de los miembros del clan ya no tenían prejuicios hacia los _hanyō_ , por lo que Rin era aceptada e incluso cortejada por algunos lobeznos.

El grupo de recién llegados, ya comían, cuando la _hanyō_ , llegó con Mitzuki y la pequeña Yuki.

Ayame recibió a Yuki y pidió que Mitzuki, saludará a los presentes.

En lo que eso sucedía; Rin se unió a los lobos que servían, más uno de los lobeznos la alejó amablemente…

–Nosotros lo haremos Rin- _chan_.

–Pero …

–Anda, ve a sentarte.

Rin se rindió y fue a sentarse con otro grupo de los del clan.

Taisei miró todo lo sucedido, y con discreción vigiló a la _hanyō_.

Rin se sirvió arroz y otro lobezno, se puso inmediatamente a conversar con ella.

000

Los adultos en el conjunto en el que comía el _bocchan_ ; conversaban con tranquilidad… en el segundo en que Taisei se aclaró la garganta y expuso...

–Papá, deberíamos de poner al tanto al _Yōrō-Zoku_ de mis intenciones, de que la _Rin-san,_ sea mi esposa en un futuro.

Naraku abrió la boca sorprendido, más tuvo que reponerse al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo y notar lo maduro de su petición.

–Ah si, por supuesto. –Naraku se dirigió a un anonadado Tomohisa y una sonriente Ayame– Más adelante se hará la petición formal de Sesshōmaru- _sama,_ más ya lo han escuchado… mi hijo se casará con Rin…

El clan de los lobos del norte, en pleno, miraban por un lado admirados a los _Inu_ y por otro lado, orgullosos a la _hanyō_ que haría esa alianza más fuerte.

Rin estaba más roja que un tomate, sin embargo miró tímidamente hacia Taisei y lo vio sonreír discretamente, y con eso no hubo dudas, si el importante y serio _bocchan_ la quería como esposa… ella no se negaría.

La _hanyō_ estaba tan sorprendida gratamente, que no notó algunas caras desilusionadas de algunos lobeznos.

Era cierto que Rin era mayor que Taisei, más todos los _yōkai_ sabían que el _Inu_ siendo un joven señor, crecería y sería muy fuerte, y esa diferencia no se notaría.

Naraku sólo rogaba porque su esposo tomará la decisión de su hijo, con serenidad y amablemente.

Kōga por su parte le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino, pues nadie más que él, para comprenderlo y saber qué los estatus de sangre no importaban nada, cuando había amor y consideraba que Sesshōmaru opinaría igual.

000

Taisei siguió comiendo tranquilamente, como todo un Lord que sólo había expuesto sus deseos…

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias

Amai Star of Darkness, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Lunática Drake Dark, Gabycha y Kenia ABRAXAS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Byakuya**

* * *

El Capitán caminó lentamente hacia el jardín. Con mucho trabajo se sentó en una gran otomana que el Lord mandó a colocar para él.

Naraku se palpó la cintura y sin quererlo hizo un gesto de dolor. Estando en los últimos meses de embarazo, el _hanyō_ se preguntaba ¿por que ese cachorro le estaba costando más malestares que los otros?

Algo estaba mal y el pelinegro se mordió los labios al sentir un movimiento que en ese tiempo de gestación, no debería tener.

Naraku se incorporó o eso intentó, pues unos fuertes calambres lo hicieron retorcerse y quedarse sentado.

000

Yûko buscaba a su papá, pues su padre deseaba que lo compañara a una visita rápida que haría a las _Nekotas._

La _Hime_ recorrió los pasillos y habitaciones sin resultado, por lo que supuso que Naraku estaría en el jardín…

Al llegar a este, corrió a su encuentro, pues este se hallaba encogido.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Que sucede?!

000

Sesshōmaru acomodó a _Mokomoko_ , tratando de no desesperarse por que su hija y esposo no llegaran; y es que para preocupación de su familia, Naraku no había llevado bien ese embarazo.

El _hanyō_ había estado cansado, con algunos dolores y bajo peso; por todo eso, Sesshōmaru deseaba tenerlo siempre a su lado o bajo su mirada vigilante, durante su embarazo.

El _Dai_ - _Yōkai_ estuvo por enviar a su hijo en busca de su hermana y papá, sin embargo no hubo necesidad y por desgracia, por lo llamados desesperados de Yûko.

Taisei y Sesshōmaru salieron guiados por los gritos de Yûko. Sesshōmaru no tardó en llegar hasta su pareja; lo levantó en brazos y entró a la habitación.

–¡Taisei, llama a Ren! –ordenó el Inugami.

–Si padre.

Taisei salió veloz. Sesshōmaru llamó a su hija:

–Yûko, ayúdame a alistar a tu papá.

Naraku se removia nervioso…

–¡Aún no! ¡No es tiempo!

Sesshōmaru lo calmó.

–No creo que eso le importe a nuestro hijo o hija.

–Pero… –Se negaba Naraku.

–Todo saldrá bien, papá. –consoló Yûko.

El de Luna en la frente deseaba creer también en lo que su hija le decía a su pareja, más a pesar de que no lo reconociera, ni a si mismo … temía por su esposo y el no nato.

Ren y sus ayudantes arribaron junto con Taisei, y Yûko salió con este, dejando a sus padres a solas con los sanadores.

Ren no preguntó si el Lord se quedaría, pues supo la respuesta desde que aparecieron los primeros malestares que dejaron a Naraku en cama. Ese _bocchan_ o _Hime_ les estaba costando mucho a ambos padres y el Lord no dejaría ni un segundo a solas a su esposo.

Incluso la preocupacion era de toda la familia, pues cerca de la cama del matrimonio, largas líneas de grullas de papel se encontraban decorando; hechas por cierto _hanyō,_ que –como en otra ocasión– no le importó si era una costumbre humana; y Sesshōmaru no rechazaría las buenas intenciones de su _otouto._ *

El _Dai-Yōkai_ sólo se hizo un poco a lado para que los ayudantes de Ren, alistaran a Naraku, más nunca dejó el lado de este.

La cirugía comenzó y el chorro de sangre que brotó no fue ni de lejos como en las anteriores ocasiones; si éste no era contenido al mismo tiempo que el cachorrillo naciera, el papá no resistiría y es que sin que los sanadores se lo informarán, el _Inugami_ lo sospechaba.

La palidez de Naraku se estaba haciendo patente y Ren ya tenía al recién nacido fuera.

El bebé fue entregado velozmente para que lo limpiaran y le destaparán las vías respiratorias y Sesshōmaru se debatía entre ir a ver a su hijo… un varón, o no apartarse de _su Capitán._

Ren comenzó a cerrar la herida, sin embargo la sangre no se detenía.

Sesshōmaru observó y preguntó:

–¿Que sucede?

–Lo siento, mi señor, el sangrado no se detiene y el cauterizar puede dejar estéril o hasta matar a _Naraku-san._

Sesshōmaru se giró a ver a su pareja y besó la frente sudorosa y fría de este…

–Con tus herramientas, puede suceder eso, pero… Byakuya será nuestro último hijo… –dijo al sanador. Sesshōmaru alzó una mano y preguntó– ¿Donde?

Ren señaló el lugar. El _Dai-Yōkai_ colocó la mano y la sangre comenzó a parar de salir profusamente. Sesshōmaru retiró la mano y volvió a besar a Naraku, susurrando.

–Nunca te irás de mi lado, no si en mis manos está... sostenerte.

Los sanadores jóvenes limpiaron y se retiraron. Ren estaría al pendiente de Naraku, más este se veía un poco mejor.

Sesshōmaru por fin se alejó y sostuvo en brazos a su pequeño hijo.

Ren los observaba y tuvo que mencionar:

–Al _bocchan_ también le costó llegar, mi señor.

–Lo sé, lo cuidaremos muy bien.

–Mi señor, tal vez él sea…

Ren no lo dijo, más no hubo necesidad, si Byakuya sería un poco débil o enfermizo no importaba y el Lord así lo dejó claro.

–Tiene padres, hermanos y tíos que serán su escudo, nada lo alcanzará, si antes no pasa por nosotros.

Ren ya no agregó más.

El Señor del Oeste, deseó esperar a que Naraku conociera a Byakuya, antes que nadie y su aguerrido Capitán no lo defraudó al no hacerlo esperar, pues en ese momento abrió los ojos y cuando se acostumbró..., llamó:

–Mi… bebé …

Sesshōmaru se acercó y le mostró a la pequeña bolita pelinegra.

–Aquí tienes, nuestro hijo… Byakuya.

Naraku admiró al cachorrillo y sonrió con melancolía, pero Sesshōmaru aclaró:

–Él estará bien.

–Si…

Ambos padres se pusieron cómodos con su hijo entre ellos y los hermanos de este pudieron entrar a conocer al menor.

Yûko suspiró enternecida, Taisei se irguio al ver al diminuto bebé:

–Byakuya... Mi _otouto..._

Yûko se unió a su mellizo.

–Nuestra pequeña luz de noche.**

Después vendrían los consejeros y soldados, siervos y amigos. Pronto InuYasha y Kōga; los aliados seguirían, pero algo era seguro, si Byakuya necesitara protección, la tendría sin duda y no por ser hijo del Señor del Oeste, sino porque tenía una familia que lo amaba.

...

* * *

*En Japón, la grulla es símbolo de longevidad. En el tradicional arte japonés del _origami,_ la grulla es la forma más básica y representativa que todos los niños aprenden a hacer. Tradicionalmente se creía que si una persona plegaba 1000 grullas de papel, su deseo se convertía en realidad. A menudo, simboliza la esperanza y la curación durante tiempos difíciles. Como resultado, se ha hecho muy popular plegar 1000 grullas (que en japonés se dice _"senbazuru"),_ ensartarlas juntas y ofrecerlas como regalo.

** Byakuya: noche blanca; Blanco, también significa noche corta.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Springtopain, Gabycha, kane- noona, Amai Star of Darkness, Lunática Drake Dark, Lady StarFireLight, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Chiharu – Si una parejita que no me traume y te guste ¿no? XDD


	10. Chapter 10

**El hubiera no existe**

* * *

Esa reunión de los aliados tocaba en territorio _kitsune._ Los _Rīdā_ deseaban ver cómo iba la aldea de Cazadores.

Shippō a veces se encontraba pensando en que la convivencia con los humanos era algo que deseaba compartir con los otros clanes, más se detenía esperando que alguno de los otros _Yokais_ pidiera ese acercamiento; pues las experiencias, en ese tema, no habían sido buenas.

Después de que los asuntos importantes se discutieran, la reunión se convirtió en festejo.

Shippō invitó a los otros _Rīdās_ a comer.

Kōga fue jalado por sus gemelos para que les sirviera. InuYasha se sentó a esperar que el lobo o en su defecto Naraku, le llevaran un plato. Después de todos esos años y ya con dos hijos, el _hanyō_ aún era un mimado de primera.

Sesshōmaru bebió un poco de _sake_ , mirando alrededor y preguntó:

–¿Kurama no está?

Shippō negó y respondió …

–No; mi tío viaja más a menudo, y lleva a mi primogénito con él, la mayoría de las veces.

InuYasha sonrió y codeó a su viejo amigo.

–Se nota el orgullo en los ojos de tu tío y tú padre, cuando ven a Kurama.

–Si; créeme yo también estoy feliz. Un zorro de nueve colas no se ve en cientos de años; sin embargo aún llego a pensar ¿si no es mejor que Kurama no salga mucho y practique la diplomacia con los humanos?

InuYasha arqueó una ceja y casi gruñó. Sesshōmaru intervino antes de que su hermano dijera algo descortés.

–Como futuro líder, debe buscar experiencia en otros lugares, conociendo más _Yōkai_ y que mejor que lo haga, acompañado de su tío abuelo.

Shippō se frotó el mentón y asintió.

Sesshōmaru observó al joven líder y creyó que este necesitaba una confirmación de que era un buen guía y padre de familia sin necesidad de mucha cercanía con los humanos.

El de luna en la frente comió tranquilamente, más en cierto momento llamó a su lado a su hija Yûko y le susurró algo y ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

000

La reunió siguió y esa noche; después de acostar a sus dos hijas y a su hijo más pequeño; Shippō y Sōten se dirigieron a su habitación, sonriendo ante lo lleno que estaba su castillo, con todos los invitados.

En su recámara, el matrimonio se recostó y Shippō besó a su hermosa y embarazada esposa.

–Descansa mi amor.

Sōten correspondió y se recostó. El _Rīdā Kitsune_ la imitó y pronto se quedó dormido.

…

 _Era un pequeño zorrito, por eso mismo su horror fue enorme; ahí viendo como los Raijū Kyōdai atacaban y asesinaban a su padre._

 _¡¿Como perdonar a esa familia y aceptar a Sōten?!_

 _El Shippō de ahí, buscó ayuda y conoció a InuYasha, pero este hanyō no era el mimado hermano menor de Sesshōmaru; muy por el contrario, estaba aliado con humanos._

 _Su padre, su tío ni su clan, existían; el Rīdā zorro no conocía ese tiempo ni lugar. Todo era muy diferente y si bien el Shippō de ahí, parecía feliz; la mente del Rīdā buscaba todo lo bueno que había, existía y crearon sus aliados y él._

 _Su Sōten… sus hijos… los cachorros de InuYasha, de Sesshōmaru … ¡todos faltaban!_

 _Era cierto que la amistad con Kagome si existía, más esta no podía cubrir el enorme hueco que dejaban las entrañables y amadas presencias de su familia y amigos_.

…

Sōten sintió el movimiento de su esposo y despertó. Se incorporó con trabajo y acarició la frente de Shippō:

–Despierta Shippō, todo está bien, cariño.

La _Yōkai_ besó a su pareja, luego susurró palabras calmantes en el oído de este. Los ojos verdes del zorro castaño se abrieron y al ver el rostro de su esposa, dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

–Mi amada esposa…

Sōten dejó que Shippō la sostuviera, sin preguntarle nada; ya estaría listo después para contarle su pesadilla.

000

En el tejado del castillo... Yûko observaba la media luna. Miku se acercó y le colocó una capa.

–Está bien, Miku, ya he terminado. Entremos.

El joven guerrero no cuestionó, estaba seguro que su princesa hizo algo bueno, pues la piedra _Meidō,_ era una beneficiosa herramienta en sus manos.

…

A la mañana siguiente se podia ver como el Rīdā _Kitsune_ jugaba feliz con sus hijos y los amigos de estos.

Sōten lo miraba desde su asiento, enternecida.

Los otros líderes –a excepción de InuYasha que también jugaba–, disfrutaban de un descanso, bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Yûko se giró a ver a su padre y le guiñó un ojo, Sesshōmaru... sonrió imperceptiblemente.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias:

Lima86, Amai Star of Darkness, Lunática Drake Dark, Gabycha y Guest –Lo siento, sólo escribo Yaoi y esa pareja ni de lejos me agrada. Gracias por comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Inugami**_ … _**Ōkami**_ …

* * *

Los bosques cerca de su hogar eran seguros, tanto como su padre los había llenado de guardias, desde que ellos estaban dentro de su papá. Un lugar perfecto para jugar y ¿por qué no? Hacer travesuras.

Taiyô acomodó su puñal en la funda que portaba en su cintura. Byakuya bufo nada contento de correr, él no era un _Inu_ de ejercicio. Ryûsei los apresuró a ambos:

–Vamos que si no pasamos el río, nos podrán encontrar.

Taiyô caminó velozmente siguiendo a su hiperactivo hermano. Él no comprendía porque a Ryûsei le agradaba sacar de sus casillas a su primo Taisei.

Byakuya se limitó a señalar...

–No quiero mojarme

Los dos cachorros de lobo e _Inu_ , miraron a este y Ryûsei regresó sobre sus pasos y se hincó, colocando las manos detrás de su espalda.

–Sube.

Byakuya obedeció feliz de no tener que mojar sus ropas.

De ese modo los tres cachorros de siete años; corrieron veloces al río que pasaba por las faldas de la montaña del _Ōkami_.

000

El grupo de guardias liderados por Taisei avanzaban con paso tranquilo, pero firme. El joven _Dai_ - _Yōkai_ no estaba muy contento de ir por su hermano y primos; no cuando esos tres juntos, eran un desastre que seguro podrían estar revolcándose en algún lugar y negándose a seguirlo con el pretexto de ser temprano.

Uno de los rastreadores que iba por delante hizo una señal y el grupo le siguió; esos cachorros no podrían despistar al olfato de los _Inu_ o los lobos… ¿o si?

000

El río no se veía peligroso y Ryûsei llegó a la orilla y bajó a su primo. Taiyô se les unió y comentó algo inseguro.

–Se ve ancho y grande.

–No lo es tanto. –opinó su gemelo.

Byakuya se inclinó y tocó con la mano la corriente. Y al sacarla, la sacudió.

–No está fría. –dijo alegre.

Taiyô se rascó una orejita; aún dudoso, más no tuvo tiempo de pensar un poco, pues el par ya iba bajando por la orilla, claro Ryûsei bajó primero, buscó buen apoyo para sus pies y llamó a su primo para que subieran sobre sus hombros. Tal vez Byakuya era mayor que los gemelos –por meses– sin embargo estos eran más grandes en tamaño y Ryûsei les ganaba a los otros dos en fuerza.

Byakuya se acercó y Ryûsei estiró los brazos. Taiyô ayudó al _Inu_ a subir en los hombros de su hermano y al ver que su primo se acomodaba y su gemelo, comenzaba a caminar entre la corriente, él bajó por la orilla y se dejó caer en el agua; Taiyô siguió a los dos primeros y sintió, que como Byakuya dijo, el agua estaba templada.

Para ellos ese era un juego que les agradaba hacer con Taisei, pues el joven señor, era muy serio y nunca mostraba sus emociones… a menos que ellos lo sacarán de sus casillas.

000

Los guías señalaron el camino cercano al rio y Taisei casi rodó los ojos, pensando en esos cachorros latosos y problemáticos.

Dio la señal de seguir avanzando.

000

El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en él, se dijo Ryûsei; pues otra posibilidad era más que mala y peligrosa.

El gemelo sin girarse, preguntó a su hermano:

–¿Sientes…?

Taiyô frunció el ceño e hizo el esfuerzo de caminar más rápido y llegar hasta ellos.

–Si, la corriente va más veloz y fuerte… ¿ _nii_ - _san_ que hacemos?

El mayor sintió como el agarre de Byakuya se hacía más apretado e intentó calmarlos a los dos.

–Ya casi llegamos a la otra orilla.

Los dos restantes asintieron, sin embargo aún estaban temerosos.

Y no era para menos su sospecha, pues bajo el la corriente; un _Yōkai_ serpiente, agitaba las aguas para desestabilizar a los menores y ahogarlos para que fueran su cena.

Taiyô tomó aire y se internó en el río; nadó un momento y casi se ahoga cuando abrió la boca de asombro al ver a un hombre con extraños rasgos nadando bajo el agua, pero eso no era lo peor, lo espantoso era el cuerpo de reptil que empezaba desde la cintura del hombre y se perdía en una larga cola de serpiente.

Taiyô salió veloz y tosiendo al tomar aire. Ryûsei lo llamó a gritos:

–¡¿Que sucede?!

Taiyô alcanzó a gritar…

–¡Salgamos de inmediato! ¡Hay un monstruo!

Cuando el _ser,_ saltó fuera del agua y los atacó. Las extremidades de este, salieron disparadas, alargándose todo lo posible para ir en pos de los pequeños.

Ryûsei se tambaleó y Byakuya perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua.

Taiyô nadó hacia su hermano y primo, más salió volando por un golpe de la cola del _Yōkai_.

Ryûsei se debatía entre ayudar a su primo a no ahogarse por la desesperación o ir a auxiliar a su hermano; no pudo decidir, pues el demonio serpiente lo golpeó y el _Inu-lobo_ se fue hundiendo casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Taiyô vio con horror como su hermano desaparecía bajo el agua, con Byakuya tratando de rescatarlo… su furia se desató y su cuerpo tuvo que permitir, a esta emerger…

Su piel se llenó de pelo negro y sus extremidades crecieron y se transformaron, su rostro adquirió la forma de un lobo… un lobo que creció como todo un _Inu_ que descendía de la rama noble de estos; un _Inugami_ o un _Ōkami;_ no importaba, pues Taiyô en esa forma atacó al demonio serpiente; al mismo tiempo que su gemela figura –en color blanco– emergía del agua, uniéndose al contra ataque.

Byakuya montaba sobre su primo Ryûsei, animando a los grandes lobos –negro y blanco– a destrozar al enemigo. Estos lanzaron dentelladas a diestra y siniestra... Por poco tiempo.

Del _Yōkai_ serpiente y su rastro, sólo quedaron el agua pintada de rojo, por esa mala decisión.

Taisei y su grupo llegaron para ver cómo los lobos _Yōkai_ regresaban a esa orilla sacudiendo el agua de su pelaje.

Uno de los soldados _Inu_ , preguntó lo que todos pensaban:

–¿Que son, _Inugamis_ u _Ōkamis_?

El _bocchan_ de cabello plata no respondió, pues en su opinión eran unos lobos tan grandes como los _Inu_.

…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias!

Lunática Drake Dark, Gabycha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Amai Star of Darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Señor del Este**

* * *

El _Inugami_ recorrió con la mirada, sus tierras. Sus espadas aún chorreando sangre, de los ogros devoradores de _Yōkai_ y humanos.

Su pequeño ejército –de dos– detrás de él; cansados, pero gracias a la fuerza de su _Dai-Yōkai_ , ninguno herido.

Ginta llegó hasta Yû y exhalando aire, dijo:

–Por fin todas tuyas… las tierras del Este.

–Si, pero no lo hice solo.

–Nosotros estamos sólo como apoyo.

–Y es una gran labor. Sin ustedes me sentiría solo y sin interés en poseer tierras y castillo. –Hakkaku se unió a los otros dos. Yû sonrió y continuó– Un castillo y tierras donde mis parejas vivan –Los lobos se pusieron color tomate. Más eso no detuvo a Yû...– ¿Si ellos … me aceptan?

Ginta vio a su compañero lobo y este asintió aún sonrojado.

–Desde que iniciamos este viaje; sabíamos que éramos tuyos y…

–Tú nuestro –concluyó Hakkaku.

Yû sonrió orgulloso y envainó su espada.

–Vamos a lavarnos y quitarnos esta sangre y suciedad.

El trió caminó entre los restos de ese combate y buscaron un lago.

Encontraron uno y ahí, Yû se quitó la armadura con ayuda de dos sonrojados lobos.

La ropa siguió y el _Inu_ se internó en el agua.

–Vamos… –invitó.

Los mayores se retiraron las ropas y se metieron uniéndose a Yû en el lavado. Con las caricias al tallarse la piel; el libido subió y pronto los tres buscaron la orilla para dejar ese deseo, que los invadió, libre.

Yû comenzó a besar a Ginta por la espalda, mientras sus dedos trabajaron para darle mucho placer. Tijeretearon y luego los empujó profundamente, antes que los retirara y los metiera, repitiendo el procedimiento.

Ginta levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron, cuando vio a Yû y Hakkaku besándose. Nunca antes había visto algo tan condenadamente erótico. Se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras observaba, a los dos.

La fragancia del suave tierra, pinos y del lago, llenó el aire. Pero antes que pudiera apartarse, para decirle a Yû que fuera lento, sintió el miembro de este en su culo.

—Tan apretado —La voz del _Inugami_ era apenas un susurro, grueso y ronco.

Las sensaciones eran como una tormenta de fuego, hundiendo a Ginta en estas, mientras gemía.

Hakkaku dejó de acariciar al _Inu_ para ver a Ginta disfrutar de las embestidas y algo tímido, preguntó:

—¿Se siente bien?

Ginta asintió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban por que Hakkaku estaba observándolos. Tal vez fue el cuerpo del joven Lord moviéndose detrás o los ojos de Hakkaku mirándolos, lo que llevó al climax a Ginta.

Yû besó la espalda de Ginta, saliendo cuidadosamente de él.

El de cabello gris y mechón negro se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego sonrió en dirección a Hakkaku al que acercó y colocó de rodillas frente a su _Inu._

Yû recorrió los músculos mojados de Hakkaku y luego los lamió.

Hakkaku siseó, cuando Yû agarró su cabello, tirando de las hebras puntiagudas, mientras un ruido sordo vibró a través del _Inugami_.

Yû sonaba como un depredador. Sus ojos se estrecharon, antes de inclinar la cabeza de Hakkaku hacia atrás y luego tiró un poco más duro del cabello de éste. Lo forzó a que se acercara más, antes de devorar sus labios.

Esa posesividad nunca había sido mostrada por el menor, pero para los dos lobos fue un excelente hallazgo.

Yû gruñó en la boca del _Yōkai_ , mientras se hundía profundamente en el culo de Hakkaku.

El joven Lord, deseaba que sus dos parejas participarán en esa entrega y por eso miró al otro lobo como pidiendo permiso.

Ginta asintió y Yû empezó a follar a Hakkaku

Yû sin dejar de moverse se acercó a Ginta y dejó un camino de besos sobre el hombro de este, enviando pequeños choques de electricidad, a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Hakkaku sintió como su orgasmo se acercaba y gimió.

Yû se movió más veloz, sin dejar de acariciar el pene de Hakkaku. Ginta besó al _Inu_ y escuchó como el otro _Yōkai_ lobo llegaba, al mismo tiempo que Yû.

Los tres amantes se dejaron caer en la orilla y los lobos sintieron como Yû los abrazaba.

–No sé qué hice para merecer el doble de felicidad. –afirmo el hijo de Sesshōmaru.

Hakkaku y Ginta sonrieron cómplices. Ambos se sentían muy afortunados también.

…

* * *

No soy mucho de tríos, pero hice el intento con este descaradito Yû.

Muchísimas gracias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Privacidad**

* * *

El de orejitas caminó tranquilamente hacia su escondite. Llevaba lo necesario para no hacer varios viajes.

000

Los guerreros salieron veloces ante las órdenes gritadas de su _Rīdā_.

El lobo de coleta, corrió seguido de Tomohisa. Ambos revisaron casa por casa.

Kōga estaba desesperado. El _Ōkami_ se movilizó ante la emergencia.

InuYasha había desaparecido y ni si olor, hallaba su esposo.

Tomohisa suspiró, su _bocchan_ era muy capaz de cuidarse sólo, sin embargo con siete meses de gestación, no era muy ágil como siempre; por eso el _Rīdā_ del _Ōkami_ estaba buscando con todos sus recursos.

Fue un muy leve olor, nada que distinguiera alguien que no lo hubiese conocido.

Tomohisa quiso usar su instinto y siguió el aroma. Kōga notó al _Inu_ otear el aire y se unió a él.

Recorrieron un buen tramo hacia abajo por la montaña y llegaron a una saliente que escondía una pequeña cueva, por si fuera poco, ésta se encontraba cubierta por algunas plantas con flores olorosas.

Kōga avanzó veloz al escuchar algunos sonidos. Apartó los arbustos y la imagen de un _hanyō_ devorándo –lo que parecían fideos– lo recibió.

InuYasha terminó su bocado, antes de casi gruñir…

–¡¿No puedo tener un momento de privacidad?!

–Inu… –dijo aliviado Kōga.

–¡¿Que?! –respondió de mal talante, el aludido.

–Me asustaste.

El hijo de Inu no Taisho se cruzó de brazos y respondió nada contento.

–Quería un momento a solas.

Tomohisa optó por dejar a la pareja arreglar sus _problemas_ y se retiró a informarles a los otros, que encontraron a InuYasha.

Kōga suspiró y se colocó de cuclillas frente a su pareja.

–Si querías estar a solas, pudimos quedarnos en casa y hubiera ordenado que no nos molestaran.

InuYasha giró el rostro, fastidiado:

–Tampoco te quería cerca.

Kōga se quedó estupefacto y... dolido.

–Yo…

El lobo de ojos azules, no supo que decir.

InuYasha inclinó la cabeza y jugó con su _haori_ … creyendo que debía explicar.

–No deseaba que me vieras …

–…

–Es que… estoy muy gordo y como muchísimo – InuYasha suspiró – a veces temo que ya no me quieras por… feo.

Kōga dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, ante lo que creyó un rechazo de su Inu y que solo resultó ser un malentendido.

–Te amo demasiado para verte de otra forma que no sea perfecto. Estás … llenito por nuestro cachorro y si quieres comerte una vaca… yo te la traeré. Que te conocí hermoso y ahora lo eres más.

–Eres un idiota.

Dijo el _hanyō_ , más su sonrisa y su sonrojo le quitaban hierro al _insulto._

Kōga se atrevió a abrazar y besar a su esposo.

–De ahora en adelante si necesitas … privacidad, sólo dímelo y te la daré. –prometió Kōga.

–No, no creo que la necesite, no de ti. –aceptó el _hanyō._

Kōga se acomodó en el escondite con su InuYasha y disfrutó… viéndolo comer.

…

* * *

Pobrecito InuYasha, hay que comprender que estaba inseguro con su... _volumen._

Muchas gracias…

Lunática Drake Dark, kane-noona y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Otōto_**

* * *

La noche era tranquila. InuYasha dormía plácidamente, o eso hasta que uno de sus blancos cabellos rozó su naricita y lo hizo estornudar. Despertó tallándose los ojos y haciendo mohines.

Se removió buscando a su _aniki_.

– _Niki_ … _Niki_ …

El cachorrillo se incorporó, ahora si molesto y desorientado.

Amodorrado, dejó su lecho de cojines y buscó a su hermano mayor en la habitación. Al no hallarlo salió al pasillo y lo vio desierto; era muy cierto que Sesshōmaru le había enseñado que como _bocchan_ del _Ichizoku_ _Inu,_ debía ser valiente, pero en ese instante con sueño y sintiéndose sólo; InuYasha se talló los ojitos tratando de no llorar.

El de orejitas moqueo un poco, al no encontrar a Sesshōmaru, pero en eso, recordó a su cuidador…

InuYasha caminó con pasitos veloces hasta la habitación donde había visto al Capitán pelinegro.

Llegó a su destino y sin tocar, abrió la puerta …

–¡ _Niki_!

Cualquier cosa quedó opacada, ante la felicidad del cachorro al encontrar a su amado hermano, también en el lugar.

Sesshōmaru y Naraku se cubrieron veloces y _se_ _separaron_ , pues InuYasha ya corría hacia ellos.

Los _Inu_ adultos, agradecieron que el menor no prestara atención a lo muy desnudos y en posición comprometida, que se hallaban.

Sesshōmaru se enredó, como pudo, una manta delgada en la cintura y detuvo al de orejitas – que ya corría –, para que no cayera sobre un Naraku muy desnudo.

–Vamos … –ordenó al infante.

–Quedo dodmid con udtedes.

–...Regresamos a nuestra habitación.

Sesshōmaru alzó en brazos al pequeño _hanyō..._

–Adio, adio Nadaku.

Los hermanos salieron al pasillo y el _hanyō_ pelinegro suspiró aliviado, aunque luego… rió divertido; afortunadamente InuYasha tenía inmunidad, pues nadie sobreviviría después de _interrumpir_ al Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , en… _esa_ _situación_.

000

Ya de vuelta en su cuarto; el _Inugami_ metió a su hermano bajo las mantas. InuYasha jugaba con sus manitas esperando a que su hermano se le uniera:

–¿Pod que dodmias con Nadaku…?

–…

–¿ _Niki_?

–… – Sesshōmaru pensó en no responder a su _otōto_ , pero no deseaba que este anduviera preguntando a alguien más– Tuvo una pesadilla.

–Oh…

InuYasha sonrió radiantemente, al pensar que su _nii-san_ era un poderoso _Yōkai_ que hasta asustaba a las pesadillas; él era testigo de ello.

…

* * *

De nuevo por aquí; espero que les guste.

Ese InuYasha interrumpiendo una escena yaoi, jajaja


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kazoku***_

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

* * *

El edificio de diseño moderno; sería la sede de esa reunión tan importante.

Los empleados del lugar tenían todo listo desde semanas antes; no en vano ese día estarían presentes, los grandes directivos de importantes conglomerados de Japón e internacionales.

En la oficina del veinteavo piso una figura miraba desde su pared de cristal a la ciudad de Tokio.

Era una sensación muy conocida y si bien el contexto era algo diferente; las emociones de poderío, seguían siendo similares.

Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron saber que era requerido, y si bien su secretaria le aviso, él ya sabía que sus visitas ya estaban arribando.

Él salió. Con paso sereno e imponente se dirigió a la enorme sala de juntas.

En el lugar; la vista del hombre recorrió a los ayudantes que se encontraban parados y atentos; estos le sonrieron y se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Sus visitantes lo notaron entrar y se levantaron para saludarlo. La puerta fue cerrada y todo ese piso fue desalojado…

–Padre… –saludó Yû a Sesshōmaru.

Los dos _Dai-Yôkai_ se miraron, largamente. La misma altura; no obstante el cuerpo del menor era de complexión parecida a _Inu no Taisho_.

La coleta de Yû se movió al girarse y permitir que InuYasha llegara a saludar a su hermano.

–¡ _Aniki_!

El maduro _hanyō_ sonrió de lado, al sentir como Sesshōmaru lo jalaba y lo abrazaba.

De ese modo Taisei, Byakuya y Kōga hicieron lo mismo.

Sesshōmaru por fin se sentó en la cabecera y los otros lo imitaron. Con todos listos Sesshōmaru inició.

–Yokohama... –Fue una única palabra.

Yû sonrió y comentó:

–Todo ya es nuestro. Las últimas empresas han contratado a _Inu_ _Corporation_ para todo lo referente a su seguridad. –Ginta y Hakkaku asintieron emocionados, Yû prosiguió– Mis hijas se han quedado al frente de todo, ahora que estamos de viaje.

Sesshōmaru asintió y en sus facciones se notaba el orgullo. Mizuki** la primogénita de Yû –por un día–, era una bella Yôkai que amaba a sus padres, admiraba a su abuelo y quería mucho a su familia. La sonrisa franca y actitud abierta de Mizuki le abría puertas y si eso no funcionaba; quedaba la seriedad y fiereza de Natsuki*** su hermana menor; ambas eran _Ôkami-Inu_ y como sus tíos –hijos de InuYasha y Kōga– poseían la habilidad de ambos clanes demonio; por lo que podían ser muy persuasivas en las negociaciones.

Kōga tomó la palabra e InuYasha le sonrió como apoyo:

–En el Monte Fuji; Tomohisa- _san_ reportó que en Shizuoka y Yamanashi, sigue en auge el llamado turismo. Me ha enviado su reporte, pues somos los más cercanos. –Sesshōmaru asintió de nuevo– Por mi parte, en Osaka ya poseemos acciones en la mayoría de las empresas.

InuYasha intervino:

–No es como si la fabricación del acero, nos fuera desconocido, sin embargo me agradaba más usarlo en espadas.

Los presentes rieron por las ocurrencias del _hanyō_.

Taisei fue el siguiente en dar su reporte, por supuesto muy conciso.

–Kioto está tan serena como siempre. Invariablemente lista como refugio, cuando sea necesario.

Los presentes recordaron que el hogar de Taisei y Rin; fue –como este había dicho– un refugió cuando la guerra de los humanos llegó a su hogar, en los años cuarenta.

El clan de los _Kitsune_ estaba representado por un atractivo Kurama, que a pesar de ser el futuro _Rīdā_ de los zorros demonio, su emoción aún se mostraba en la aparición de sus nueve colas que se movían nerviosas, exponiendo algunos ondas eléctricas entre ellas.

–Las empresa de venta y compra de activos por todo Japón, Asia y Europa, van viento en popa.

–Los _Kitsune_ son excelentes, comerciando. –opinó Naraku admirado.

–Gracias.

Afirmó modesto Kurama.

Byakuya codeó al _Kyūbi_ con complicidad y luego les hizo señas a sus primos; estos sacaron sendas carpetas.

–Por nuestra parte…

Sesshōmaru suspiró, pero cedió ante el orgullo que se notaba en su hijo y sobrinos; al querer compartir también sus avances.

–Comenzamos en Roppongi –abordó Taiyô– Los humanos buscan siempre divertirse, después de una semana de arduo trabajo y los lugares que utilizan son guiados por… los _Tanukis_ , o eso es lo que se sabe _oficialmente_.

–El _Ôkami_ y los _Inu_ llevan las cuentas. –concluyó Byakuya.

InuYasha sonrió orgulloso de sus hijos. Ante ese gesto de su papá; Ryûsei continuó con la presentación de esa triada, especializada en todo lo referente a esparcimiento.

–Con Roppongi ya en nuestras manos, nos hemos diversificado; colocando lugares en todo Japón y…

Byakuya se levantó para continuar en lo que Ryûsei comentaba…

–Padre llegaremos a otros países. Yû, _nii-san_ nos llevó a Rusia y hablamos con los _Volkodlak_ (1) y a cambio de deshacernos de cierta _Aspid_ (2) nos han dado la concesión en todo su territorio.

Y es que si bien en esa junta se hallaban solo empresarios vestidos elegantemente, nada más lejos de la verdad. Pues seguían siendo _Yôkais_ líderes de clanes numeroso, que habían sobrevivido a lo largo de esos años, guiados por la mano firme y segura, de un _Inugami Dai-Yôkai_ quien a su vez era apoyado por su familia, que como ramificaciones de un gran árbol se habían extendido, pero sin alejarse de su vera.

Sesshōmaru recorrió la gran mesa, observando a los presentes.

–Los humanos… –El silencio se extendió– Han resultado ser… muy útiles. –Los otros demonios asintieron de acuerdo con el Lord.

InuYasha vio a su hermano y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Para ninguno de los dos fue fácil la transición y el aceptar que los humanos no iban a desaparecer, ni aun con esas guerras. Naraku y Kōga resultaron más abiertos de mente y con ello, los primeros en acercarse a los humanos e interactuar; de tal modo que en pleno siglo XXI los diferentes clanes de _Yôkai,_ que lideraba el _Inu_ ; poseían grandes empresas, que estaban integradas –en su mayoría– por demonios con algunas excepciones humanas.

Con la junta forma concluida. Naraku llamó la atención para que todos, disfrutaran de la comida ofrecida por los siervos.

Sesshōmaru se acercó al ventanal y miró de nuevo la ciudad urbanizada, no era mucho de su agrado el excesivo ruido y olores; por ese motivo, cada uno de ellos, poseían enormes mansiones con grandes bosques aledaños.

En ese momento, InuYasha se le unió.

–Un mundo grande. –dijo el _hanyō_.

–Y a nuestra disposición –aseguró el mayor.

–Y qué me dices del otro mundo. También es…

Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado y agregó:

–Con Yûko aprendiendo todo con mi madre, todo está en orden. Kuro y Takeshi están de visita allá.

–Bueno es mejor que ellos vayan, pues Miku no dejará sola a Yûko.

–Cierto; no con ella, esperando a su primer hijo... –El de Luna en la frente, suspiró– ochocientos años y aún no me acostumbro a verlos como adultos.

El _hanyō_ sonrió nostálgico.

–Y si tú lo quieres… seguiremos siendo tus cachorros.

Sesshōmaru negó, pero no alejó a su _otouto_ cuando este lo abrazó.

Esos _yôkai_ tendrían muchas cosas por vivir en ese mundo, que estaban haciendo suyo y cuando se fueran… solo cruzarían a otro, donde también los esperaban ansiosos para compartir esas… _Memorias_ _Yôkai_.

…

 **Fin**

…

* * *

*Kazoku: Familia.

**Mizuki (bella luna) Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mei' (belleza) + Zuki, de 'tsuki' (luna) Significado: Bella luna. Significado abstracto: Que será bella como la luna / Nacida en luna llena.

***Significado: Luna de verano. Significado abstracto: Nacida en verano Lectura: _Natsuki_.

 _Volkodlak_ , hombre lobo – en la mitología eslava una persona que tiene la capacidad de transformarse en lobo, para lo que necesita saltar a través de un hueco o un palo o cuchillo hincado en la tierra. Los eslavos estaban convencidos de que estas persona son capaces de transformarse no sólo en lobos, sino también en feroces osos, perros, gatos o troncos de un árbol.

Aspid – Serpiente monstruosa con alas, que tiene nariz aviar y dos trompas, sus alas son abigarradas y brillan como piedras semipreciosas. Según otras leyendas este monstruo es lóbregamente negro. De lo que viene la expresión rusa 'negro de pizarra (aspidoso'. Se dice que en los territorios donde aparece no deja nada vivo. Suele habitar en las zonas montañosas o en los lugares inaccesibles del bosque. Nunca se sienta en la tierra: sólo en la piedra. No se le puede matar con ningún arma, sólo quemarla.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer.

Tengo un aviso que dar.

Hace poco tiempo, me plantee la pregunta de ¿Debo o no seguir publicando? Y –si bien no fue fácil–, llegué a la conclusión de, que no.

No tengo como agradecer a todas (os) las (los) que me siguieron durante este tiempo y que amablemente han dejado comentarios.

Son muchos años ya, los que he estado por aquí, no me retiro como lectora y seguiré escribiendo –pues es un escape para mí–, pero ya no subiré mis historias.

Considero que llegó el momento en que debo aceptar, que ya no estoy en el gusto de las y los lectores; es hora de dejar que las nuevas generaciones de _fanwriter_ y sus seguidores tomen la batuta, pues no estoy interesada en cambiar mis temáticas a violencia o solo lemon, para ser del gusto de la mayoría.

Como _fanwriter_ ; les solicito encarecidamente, que cuando les guste un _fic_ dejen comentarios, suena redundante, pero ese es nuestro único pago.

Me despido en este _fandom_ y para las que me siguen en otro, nos leemos una última vez, por allá.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos estos años!


End file.
